moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dottie
Character Deloris "Dottie" Trophywife has appeared as a background character since the first episode of Moral Orel, but her character did not develop until the season three episode, Sundays. Her outfit seems very similar to that of former White House Lady, Jacqueline Kennedy. She seems like Dolly and Stephanie, less cut out of the mold than other Moralton women. Like a Stepford wife, she is very vain and depended on her husband, Mr. Trophywife, for an income, as she is unemployed. In addition because of her vanity, she puts herself through buliema to keep herself pretty and is a chainsmoker. After their divorce, she moves in with Florence, whom she met at an All You Can Eatery. Dottie assumes Florence divorced her husband to humilate him, while she got divorced by her husband to humilate her. Its hinted they had marital problems because of her husband's busy work schedule rarely spending time with her. And its possible that Dottie's husband could have been having affairs. Or this could be of course in Dottie's mind, as in "Sundays" when she told Florence of her husband's work schedule and lack of time with her. Florence says "Hmm well must be a lot of competiton (although she meant as in sport events and other activities)", to which Dottie agrees and looks suspiously. So its possible that her husband divorced her because of his infidelty or tiring of it being in Dottie's mind. Florence and Dottie's relationship is passive aggressive in a sense, where they are friends, but Dottie feels superiority over Florence because of her looks. She tends to be sneaky, as such when she tried to turn her words around when she called Florence fat. At a church bake sale, Florence argues with Dottie and says that they are not friends, which makes Dottie cry. Watching her cry it could be possible that because of her husband now estranged and taken sole custody of their daughter, she's most likely become very lonely and has made her empty. As revenge, she seduces Reverend Putty, even though she knows the feelings Florence has for him. When Putty yells Dottie's name during sex with Florence and Florence becomes inconsolable, Dottie feels genuinely bad about what she has done. At the end of Sundays, she's shown to still feel terribly guilty about what she's done. Its not known if she and Florence have reconciled for her past behavior. Appearances Love: Is seen spanking her child, Tina. Presents For God: Is seen walking with Florence at the train station Geniusis: Walks by Reverend Putty at the bake sale. School Pageant: Is seen at the school play Sundays: Back story is revealed Beforel Orel: Dottie's seen among the congregation, that was dragged out in the middle of the night by Reverend Putty (and possibly Clay) to teach Orel about God. Screen shot 2010-09-12 at 3.58.21 PM.png|Dottie in pyjamas Screen shot 2010-09-12 at 3.59.11 PM.png|Dottie in a nightie gooutside.jpg|Dottie talking to Tina tinadottie.jpg|Annoyed by her daughter Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Villain